


The Unique Forms of Love | Haikyuu x Reader

by Nebula926



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Meet-Cute, My First Work in This Fandom, No Lemons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Kill Me, Reader-Insert, Romance, So many people I haven't added everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula926/pseuds/Nebula926
Summary: Pretty self-explanitoryVarious! Haikyuu boys x Fem! Reader one shotsRequests openSlow updates





	1. Bokuto x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu x reader fanfic! Sorry if I mess up on a character's personality, or if I mess up on anything really. I do hope you enjoy my story though. Requested by my friend Mandy!

You sat there on the bleachers, admiring him from afar. You watched as he perfectly spiked the ball over the net and onto the other side of the court. Well, everything he did was perfect in your eyes. You sigh.

Bokuto Koutaro.

The amazing, funny, and attractive captain of the Fukurodani Boys' Volleyball Club, who just so happens to be your crush. Practically everyone knows you like him. Except for one person. The oblivious dork himself,  
Bokuto Koutaro. You sigh again, toying with your (h/c) locks. You snap out of your daze when you hear a familiar, "Hey hey hey!" You look up to see Bokuto walking up to you.

"(y/n)! You have a sec?" he asked you.

"U-uh, y-yeah!" you stutter. This always happens when you're around him. Your hands get all clammy and sweaty, and it feels like thousands of tiny butterflies erupt from your stomach. Just staring at him brings color to your cheeks.

"Cool! After practice can you meet me outside the gym? I want to talk to you about something."

"S-sure thing, Bokuto!" you answer. He gave you a smile and walked away. When he was gone you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding.

 _'Oh great. My crush wants to talk to me about who knows what alone. ALONE. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it,'_ you think to yourself.

_***time skip brought to you by Kenma's PSP*** _

You stand outside the gym, waiting for Bokuto. Soon enough he comes running up to you.

"Hey hey hey!" he yells. "You actually waited!"

"Of course I waited! I would never stand up a friend!" you tell him. You mentally congratulate yourself for not stuttering. He smiles down at you and you smile up at him, your heart beating faster with each passing second.

"(y/n)," he starts, his tone suddenly serious.

"Y-yes?"

Aaaaaand there goes your 'non-stuttering' streak. But to be fair, you were startled by the sudden change in his attitude.

"(y/n), I just wanted to say that I . . . . .

"Thinkyou'rereallyprettyandcuteandIreallylikeyousowillyougooutwithme?"  
 **{A/N: Translation: I think you're really pretty and cute and I really like you so will you go out with me?}**

You flinched, your (e/c) eyes widening at how fast he spoke.

"C-can you repeat that?" you ask. "Slowly."

It was a full, whole minute until he replied. And he said,

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

It took you a few seconds to comprehend his words. After realization hit you like a train, you managed a smile and replied with,

"I would love to be your girlfriend."

 

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

As you and Bokuto were busy kissing, you thought you heard a quiet, "I knew it" from a voice that sounded suspiciously like Akaashi's.


	2. Nishinoya x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya Yuu x Reader Soulmate AU Angst  
> Also requested by my friend Mandy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *AU where you can see your soulmate in your dreams*

_**Nishinoya's POV~** _

I smiled at (y/n) and she smiled back.

"Hey (y/n)-chan," I asked.

"Yes?" she answered. "What is it, Yuu?"

"Where can-"

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

I shot up from my slumber. Another dream . . . My mom had told me about the soulmate myth before. The one where you can see your soulmate in your dreams. She said that's how she met Dad. And once again I saw (y/n). I try to ask her where I can meet her in real life, but my stupid alarm clock always beats me to the punch and starts beeping. It happens every, d*mn time. I slammed my hand down onto the source of the annoying noise and dragged myself out of bed to get ready for school.

*time skip brought to you by the freak duo*

"Hey Noya!" A familiar voice called. I turned around to see Ryuu.

"Hey, man," I lazily replied.

He looked at me with a worried expression. "You seem kinda out of it today. You doing alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Ryuu didn't really look convinced, but nonetheless, he said, "If you say so. Let's get going. Class is gonna start soon."

*another time skip brought to you by Kuroo's bedhead*

I had finally finished my homework and was ready for bed. I decided to go to sleep early because I wanted to ask (y/n) where to find her. Tonight is the night I am going to successfully ask her without any interruptions. I climbed into bed and pulled the bedsheets over me.

**☆☆☆☆☆**

"Hey there, Yuu!" She called, waving her arm at me. She had a big grin on her beautiful face.

I ran up to her. "I need to ask you something. Before it's too late," I say to her. I tried you sound serious, so she would get the message that I need her to be serious too.

"Of course, ask away," she replied.

"Where . . .," I started.

She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Where can I find you?" I asked. "I want . . . No . . . I need to be able to see you in real life." I met her gaze and I saw sorrow.

She looked pained to answer, but she said, "You know the front gate of Karasuno, right?"

I nodded.

"Right after you step out of the gate, turn right. Then at the corner turn right again. Walk straight for about four blocks until you see two giant gateways. Go through those gateways. And from there . . .," she trailed off. She avoided eye contact but quickly looked back and smiled. "You'll know where to go."

_'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'_

I shot up from bed again. I couldn't help but smile. I finally know where to find my beloved (y/n).

**_*a third time skip brought to you by Asahi's man bun*_ **

I bolted through Karasuno's front gate. I swiftly turned right and right again, fishing purple along the way. I ran four blocks, just like (y/n) said to. Sure enough, I stood before the gateway she told me to go through. I thought she was just rich and lived in a mansion. Boy, was I wrong.  
I read the sign and my heart stopped.

Miyagi Cemetery was what it read.

Slowly,  
Hesitantly,  
I walked through the gates. Like (y/n) said, I somehow knew exactly where to go.  
I fell to my knees. And I swear, if I wasn't alone you could hear my heart breaking into pieces. I was too late. I let the tears fall and I didn't care to wipe them. I read her tombstone.

**(y/n) (l/n)**   
**An amazing friend, sister, and daughter**   
**(your DOB) - (random date) 20XX**   
**May she rest in peace**

Though my vision was blurry, I'm pretty sure I saw her, smiling down at me from up above, telling me not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOB stands for date of birth if you didn't know.


	3. Kuroo x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love the bed-headed scheming captain?

You with your black winter jacket and (f/c) scarf, gloves, and beanie, smiled as the snow gently fluttered down. You always loved days like this, when the snowfall wasn't too heavy, but gently falling. A few flakes landed on your nose and you giggled. 

Then, out of nowhere, you felt two strong arms wrap around you and lift you up. You let out a small yelp as they spun you around. You heard them laugh and you immediately knew who it was. It was Kuroo, your boyfriend of 2 years. He put you down and you wriggled out of his grasp to turn around and look at him. 

"Tetsu! Why'd you do that?" You whined, a pout gracing your features.

He chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you, (y/n)-chan!" 

You replaced your pout with a smile. "I forgive you!" You giggled as you went on your tip toes and picked him on the lips.

"C'mon, you gotta do better than that!" Kuroo complained.

You looked up at him with confusion, but then he bent down and kissed you deeply. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you put your arms around his neck. Your lips moved in sync with his, and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further. The two of you broke away for air but kept your foreheads pressed against each other. 

He looked you in the eye. "See?  _That_ is how you kiss," he teased.

You playfully scoffed and poked his nose. He chuckled again and pulled you close, resting his head on your shoulder. 

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered in your ear.

You wrapped your arms around him in a loving embrace. "I love you too, Tetsurou."


	4. Sugawara x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara Koushi x Reader  
> Today is Suga's birthday, and you plan something to surprise him with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our precious Sugamama!  
> June 13 is Suga's birthday!

Sugawara Koushi is one of your best friends.

And also your crush. There are just so many things that draw you to him, whether it's his kindness, or his ability to stay calm during tough situations.

Today is his birthday, so you decide to confess your feelings since practically everyone who knows you like him (which is pretty much everyone except Suga) has been nagging you to tell him. They all say they are absolutely positive that he likes you back. And you thought today was the perfect day to tell him.

Anyway, he's having a little celebration with everyone who's in the volleyball team, including you and the managers. They're all in on your little secret. They formed a plan for you to tell him, and you were nervous as heck. It had always been hard for you to talk to him ever since you realized your feelings, so talking to him about your feelings was gonna be even harder. 

_'I can do this, I can do this'_

You kept repeating that in your head as you made your way to Suga's house. You didn't live too far from him, just close enough to walk. You stopped right in front of his doorstep and took a deep breath. You held it in and rung the doorbell. You let it out as the door opened to reveal a smiling face.

"(y/n)-chan! I'm glad you made it!" Sugawara said.

"Y-Yeah! I'm glad I could make it too!" You stuttered. 

"C'mon in! Everyone is already inside!"

 _'Everyone?'_ you thought as you stepped through the doorway.  _'I'm still five minutes early! Why is everyone already here?!'_

You set the present you got for him down where everyone else's was. You walked into the living room and saw the team there. You walked over to them and said hello to everyone. 

"Remember the plan (y/n)-chan?" Nishinoya whispered to you. He was also one of your close friends.

Your face flushed red and all you could do was nod your head.

He flashed you a knowing smile and a thumbs up. "You'll be fine!" 

**_*time skip brought to you by Daichi's thighs*_ **

It was finally your time to shine. It was near the end of the party, and you were outside in the backyard. It was already dark, and the stars were shining overhead. Everyone had done their part of the plan, and you and Sugawara were sitting on the grass gazing up at the sky. 

Did I mention that you two were alone?

"(y/n)/Suga" you both said in unison.

"Ah, sorry!" You said it at the same time.

"You go first!" Again, at the same time.

You two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Once you both calmed down, he asked, "So what was it that you were going to say?"

You broke eye contact. You looked down at the ground, then at the sky. You smiled.

"Sugawara Koushi," you began, still looking up. "What I wanted to say . . . Is that . . . I," you paused to regain your confidence which was dropping by the second. "I love you," you blurted. "I love you with all my heart. There's just something about you that I just can't get enough of. Let it be your kindness or your wit, I love every single part of you. And I know you might not think of yourself as strong, or intimidating, but you're perfect in my eyes." You looked down at the ground again. "You're well respected and you're clever yet gentle. And I absolutely love it when you smile. It's so genuine and bright. And your voice is like music to me. It's angelic. Just hearing it calms me down." You looked at Sugawara. He had an expression of slight shock on his face. 

You smiled at him. "So as I said, I love you, Sugawara Koushi. You don't have to answer me today, but just know how I feel." You got up and started to walk away. After a few paces, you turned around again and said, "Oh, and Suga? Happy birthday!"

You turned back around to continue your exit but Suga snapped out of his trance and yelled, "(y/n), wait!" 

You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around again. He was running up to you. He stopped right in front of you and cupped your face with his hands. He wiped the tears you didn't realize were trickling down your cheeks. 

_"I love you too, (y/n)"_

With that he leaned down and kissed you, his hands still on your face. It took you a second to process what was happening, but you soon kissed him back. His hands dropped down to your waist and your arms wrapped themselves around his neck. You both pulled each other close, your lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. You two broke apart and he smiled a smile you knew all too well. 

"Your little speech was beautiful by the way," he said.

You giggled. "Why, thank you!"

"Am I safe to call you my girlfriend now?"

"Of course, silly!" 

The two of you made your way back inside his house, hand in hand. When you walked in everyone started clapping for you, since they all knew what happened. Then everyone explained that they knew about both you and Koushi's feelings toward each other. And you and Suga just laughed it off. Sugawara then started bragging about the speech you said about him, with you blushing like mad and telling him to stop.

You were so happy to finally be in a relationship with him, and he was so happy to be in a relationship with you.


	5. Iwaizumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader  
> He thought you were there for his trashy best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Chiraichi

You sat on the bleachers along with other crazed Oikawa fangirls as you watched the Aoba Johsai Boys' Volleyball Team practice. But there was one thing that set you apart from all of them. You were there to watch Iwaizumi. You had always admired him, but always from afar. You saw the look in his eyes when he saw a bunch of girls swarm his friend, and it was a look of . . . sadness? Jealousy? Whatever it was it definitely was not a positive emotion. But it wasn't like you pity him. Not in the slightest. He deserved so much more than just being pushed to the side so people can get a better look at Oikawa. You wanted to be the one he confides in, the one to heal his scars. And in your mind, Iwaizumi was more attractive than Oikawa. He had both toned muscular arms and legs. His hair was handsome to you and he had a chiseled jawline. He was always the one to keep Oikawa in check. He was responsible and showed genuine care for his teammates, even if it wasn't in the most obvious ways. 

Practice ended and all the girls ran down to meet Oikawa on the court to tell him how cool he is or how handsome he looks. You, unfortunately, got caught up in their 'swarm' and got pushed with them. When you got down to the court you were shoved and trampled, which ended up with you rubbing your head after it hit the floor. 

"Are you alright?"

You looked up to see Iwaizumi extending a hand to you. You took it gratefully and he helped to pull you up. 

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. Nothing's broken. Thank you," you answered. Up close he was cuter than you ever imagined. You never really had the courage to actually talk to him, so seeing him like this was a whole new experience. You realized you were still holding his hand and you quickly let go. "S-sorry!" You stuttered. Oh gosh, why did you have to stutter? "I'm (l/n) (y/n) from class 2-4 by the way!" You introduced yourself, secretly hoping he will remember you.

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime," he replied.

"It's nice to meet you!" You smiled. It was finally your chance to get to know him!

He had a look of confusion on his face, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "It's nice to meet you too." 

You could hear a bit of hesitation in his voice.  

"Hey I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you hear to see Trashy- I mean Oikawa?" He asked you.

"No," you answered.

"Is one of the team members your family or friend?"

Once again you answered with "no".

"Then why are you here?"

"If you must know, then I was actually here to watch . . .," You paused, unsure if you should really tell him. "I'm here to watch you!" You said with a small smile, a blush finding it's way onto your face.

He visibly looked surprised, for his eyes widened and his mouth parted to form a small 'o'. You saw his cheeks turn pink.

"Judging by your reaction you don't get that a lot do you?" You figured.

"N-no, not at all. I really thought you were just another one of Oikawa's fangirls," he said.

You pouted. "Oikawa in my eyes is self-centered.  He loves being under the spotlight and he craves for attention. I can tell that the smile he plasters on his face every day is fake. Something that's just there to please the crowd."

"Ha. You're d*mn right about that."

You mentally congratulated yourself. You always had a knack for reading people.

"But why choose to watch me of all people?"

"It's kinda hard to explain," you replied. "But there is one thing I can tell you. And it's that I admire you."

He blushed once again but quickly regained his calm composure. 

"Iwa-chan! It's time to clean up!" You heard Oikawa yell. 

"I'll be there in a sec Crappykawa!"

"Why are you always so mean to me Iwa-chan?!"

You giggled.

"So I'll see you again tomorrow?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yep! I'll be here!" 

He patted you on the head with a grin on his face. He then walked away to help put away all the equipment. You left the gym and once you were outside you let out a loud squeal.

You skipped all the way home, thinking about Iwaizumi Hajime and how he touched your head, and how handsome he is up close, and how strong his arms are, and how beautiful his smile is, and how- ok I think that's enough fangirling for one day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 10 kudos! It means a whole lot to me!


	6. Ennoshita x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita Chikara x Bullied! Reader  
> He had always been your hero.

It was an average day at Karasuno High, and you were just your average second year, making your way through the halls like an average person, delivering a textbook for your homeroom teacher after school.

That's what you would like to think, anyway. The truth is you weren't normal, in everyone else's mind. You were a mistake, a misfit, a waste of space. In other words, you were bullied. Your average second year **isn't** bullied. 

And today, wasn't exactly an average day. It was your birthday, and your bullies wanted to make it their goal to make it the worst day possible.

Airi snickered. "Look at that b*tch, she looks so miserable. Why don't we change that?" Her friends giggled. "And make her day even worse!"

Unluckily for you, they knew it was your birthday. How did they know? No one knows. Airi stuck her foot out as you walked past her in the hall. You tripped on it, falling forward as your textbook flew out of your hands.

"Owww . . ." You winced. You landed on your wrist,  **{if that's even possible}** and you rubbed it with your other hand as it throbbed in pain.

"Aww! Poor little (y/n), she's so clumsy she can't even walk across the hallway without tripping!" Airi chimed. He friends snickered. 

"I'd like to inform you that this was the first time I've ever tripped," you spat.

One of Airi's friends, Mei, spoke up. "What was that? Did you just talk back to her? Know your place, peasant!"

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" Airi suggested with a menacing tone.

All you could do was a nod in response.

They took you outside the gym and started beating you up. 

"Ugly!"

"B*tch!"

"Sl*t!"

"You don't deserve to live!"

You were on the ground, bleeding, crying, hurting as the three of them mercilessly kicked you.

Ennoshita, who just so happened to be heading to the gym for practice after he forgot something in his classroom and had to go back and get it, heard sounds from around the corner. He was curious as to what it was and he saw you, being kicked and beaten by three girls.

He mustered up all his courage and yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Four heads turned to look at the source of the sound.

"Enno . . . shita . . .?" You could barely speak, and you coughed right after.

"(y/n)?" He ran up to you and kneeled down beside your battered body. "Get out of my sight you monsters," he spat. He would report them to the principal later. The three girls ran off. He turned back to you and pulled your shaking body into his arms. "How long?" He asked, voice shaky.

"What?" You answered.

"How long has this been going on?! And why didn't I know?!" 

"Since the beginning of this year, and I didn't want to worry you and make a big deal out of it . . ." You sniffled, still crying. You wrapped your arms around him. "I'm sorry!" The both of you were sobbing in each other's arms.

He lifted you up bridal style. "Let's get you to the infirmary, yeah?"

You nodded and leaned your head on his chest, feeling better than you ever had before. You closed your eyes and managed a small smile. "I love you . . ." You murmured and opened your eyes to look up at the boy you admired for years. "I always have . . ."

His eyes widened a bit, but his expression quickly softened. He gently kissed your bleeding lips.

"I love you too, (y/n). And happy birthday."

What you had thought was going to be the worst birthday ever, turned out to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 30 kudos!!!


	7. Yamaguchi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess you could say you were falling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi x Clumsy!Reader

You walked through the halls of Karasuno, completely lost. You had just moved from America, but you were Japanese yourself and had lived here once before. You looked from classroom to classroom, looking for class 1-4. You had finally found it, but being the clumsy girl you were, you tripped. Your schedule flew out of your hands and you braced for impact. But it never came. Instead, you fell into someone's arms. You looked up at your savior and saw a cute freckled face and forest green hair. He looked nervous and frazzled. 

"U-um, are y-you alright?" He asked. 

You quickly stood up out of his hold. Your face was a bright red. "Y-yeah! Y-yes, I'm fine. This happens all the time! Well, nobody ever really catches me. I just fall and usually fall on my face or arm or something, y'know?" You laughed nervously, and so did he.

He picked up your from off the floor and handed it to you after saying, "Y-you're the new student?"

"U-uh, yeah! I guess I am," you answered. "I'm (l/n) (y/n). N-nice to meet you!"

"Y-Yamaguchi Tadashi. N-nice to meet you, (l/n)-san," he replied with a small smile.

You smiled back. "Nice to meet you too, Yamaguchi-san!"

You both just stood there in awkward sentence for a few seconds. "W-we should probably get to class, shouldn't we?" Yamaguchi said to break the silence. 

"Y-yeah, sorry. Let's go," you said back. 

The two of you had become great friends throughout the school year, even with Tsukishima being the overgrown salt shaker that he is. In fact, you weren't as afraid of falling as you were before, trusting Yamaguchi enough to know that he'd catch you when you fall. Even if he didn't catch you, he was usually the first person to ask if you were alright or help you up. He had caught your attention with his kindness, you found yourself wanting him to catch you when you fall, and I don't mean physically. You often found yourself crying after school since there were constant teasing and bullying directed at you for being ever so clumsy. On one of your down days after this girl had purposely tripped you and everyone laughed, Yamaguchi had found you outside the gym crying. He was the one who picked you up off the ground and told you that no matter how clumsy you were he would still love you the same.  You had always felt at home in his embrace, but now you felt it even more. He had always been there for you. Yamaguchi promised that he would always be there to help you up when you fall. 

 

**_********_ **

**_Sorry it kinda took a dark turn at the end there lol_ **

**_\- Nebula_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! Dang, 63?! All of you are amazing!


	8. Oikawa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa Tooru x Reader  
> You have a terrible nightmare, but Tooru's there to make it all better.

_You opened your eyes. Everything around you was pitch black. The darkness was all you could see. It seemed to stretch for miles without end in every direction. You felt your heart pounding against your ribcage. You felt your breathing start to quicken. Where were you? How'd you get here? How can you escape? You look around and spot a figure, which was definitely humanoid. As you cautiously approached it, you started to recognize it. It was Tooru, his back turned to you._

_"Tooru!" You called._

_The figure turned around._

_You shrieked. That for sure wasn't the boy you knew and loved. Its face was as black as your surroundings. It had glowing, blood red eyes and you could see a large, eerie grin plastered on its face. You took a step back. It took a step forward. It suddenly jumped out at you, its hands wrapping around your neck._

You shot up, panting. Tears rolled down your cheek as you wiped the sweat from your brow. You looked around. You were in your bedroom in your apartment. You looked beside you and saw Tooru, stirring awake.

"(y/n)?" He asked groggily. He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

You were hyperventilating as you wiped the flowing tears off of your face. "Tooru?" You called, your voice barely above a whisper. 

The brunette's widened. He quickly pulled you to his chest, rubbing your back and whispering words of comfort in your ear. "Shh... Let it all out. I'm here."

You let out a choked sob and held on to him as if your life depended on it. You felt like that if he let go, you would fall into the darkness once more. You were a person who was easily spooked, so when you're unfortunate enough to get a nightmare, it really scares you. Luckily, you share an apartment with your boyfriend, the one and only Oikawa Tooru.

"Nothing's gonna hurt you. I'm here. I've got you," Oikawa whispered. 

You had finally calmed down, and you were still in Oikawa's embrace, not that any of you minded. You let out a shaky breath and whispered, "I love you."

You smiled for the first time that night when you heard a soft, "I love you too," from the man you loved oh so dearly.


	9. Lev x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haiba Lev x Reader meet-cute  
> He may be tall, but he's just a soft kitten inside, isn't he?

You let out a yelp of surprise. Man, he was tall. You were casually making your way to the gym to pick your older brother, Yaku Morisuke, from practice. You definitely did not expect to run into a tall, silver-haired and green-eyed boy. Literally. How could you have missed him? It wasn't like you were any taller than your brother, but from where you had landed on the floor, he looked ten feet tall.

"Hi!" He greeted, a bright grin on his face. He stuck out his hand. You assumed it was meant both as a greeting and to help you up. "I'm Haiba Lev! And you are?"

You hesitantly took his hand, taking notice of how large they were compared to yours. He helped you to your feet. You brushed off your skirt before looking up at him and saying, "The name's Yaku (y/n). Please watch where you're going next time."

"Yaku? Are you Yaku-san's sister?!" He asked, his green eyes twinkling with wonder. "Yaku-san! How come you've never told me you have such a cute little sister?"

Your brother was over to where you and Lev were standing in a flash, throwing a swift roundhouse kick to Lev's back. You let out a small snort at your brother's antics. As your brother was busy scolding Lev, you walked over to where Kuroo and Kai were watching in amusement to say hello. Soon enough, your brother walked over, sighing in exasperation. 

"I'm ready to go when you are, Nii-chan," you said. 

"Yeah, let's go. See you guys tomorrow!" He called as the two of you started taking your leave. You heard Kuroo call back, "See you, Yakkun!" from behind you. 

"Hey, Nii-chan?" You asked as you guys walked home. 

"Yeah?"

"Who's that Haiba kid? Is he a first year?"

A look of annoyance immediately took place on your brother's face. "Yeah, he's a first year. And an annoying one, that's for sure. He's half Russian, half Japanese. That's what makes him so tall."

A small pout of frustration made its way onto your face. "No wonder," you said. "He seems fun to be around, though. Always lively and energetic, you know?"

"You stay away from him, (y/n)-chan! He's trouble," Morisuke warned with a small kick to your back. 

You laughed at how worked up your brother was. You let the subject go. You knew you were going to see him again soon. And you were looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the chapters being so short. I don't really have time write these days. And would you take a look at that? Over 100 kudos?? Y'all are amazing. I love you all for even clicking on my story <3

**Author's Note:**

> I will be taking requests. But please take note that I don't write lemons, smuts, limes, all that dirty stuff.


End file.
